


Hold That Thought

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Amy and Jake tried to discuss their kiss and are interrupted. One time they are not.  A 5 + 1 things fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold That Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is the day of and the day after "The Kiss." Enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing.

**I. Evidence Lockup**

They broke apart, foreheads resting together; Amy’s hands on Jake’s chest, playing with his badge chain. She was about to say something (mostly about how she wanted this for a long time) when they heard Boyle knock on the door. “Hey Jake. The new Captain’s here.” 

Jake gave her a knowing look. “Hold that thought, Amy,” it said as they walked out of the evidence lockup. She resisted the urge to hold his hand, even though she wanted to. So badly.

Amy also had to resist the urge to strangle Boyle.

 

**II. Break Room**

They didn’t get a chance to be alone together until the next day. After meeting the new Captain, a man named Bob Smith, a case had come in that forced Jake out of the precinct for the rest of the previous evening. Amy had left after completing her paperwork, exhausted after an emotionally trying day. Jake had returned to the precinct at 9pm, not surprised to find Amy gone. He was disappointed, but tired and needed to sleep.

Once the morning briefing was completed, Jake worked up the courage to find Amy. “Hey, can we talk?” 

“Absolutely. Break room?”

They walked into the room, closed the door, and sat on the couch, side by side. Amy could see the nervousness on Jake’s face.

He took a deep breath, and started speaking. “So, about yesterday. That was-“

“Peralta. Santiago. You’re needed in the Captain’s office.” Sgt. Jeffords poked his head in. “Now.” He waited expectantly, but had a smirk on his face.

Amy glanced over at Jake. “Hold that thought, detective. We’ll talk about the…case…later,” she said brightly. She caught Jake’s eyes, and could see the frustration in them.

In that moment, Jake thought Terry Jeffords was the worst person on the planet.

 

**III. Door Duty- later that morning**

Turns out, the Captain needed all of his best detectives on a double murder case. After briefing them on the suspect, the team headed out to the scene. Amy was paired with Rosa in the car, and Jake drove with Charles and Terry in the van. Rosa kept glancing over at Amy. “You okay? You have a death grip on the steering wheel.”

“Yep. Just ready to put this suspect away.” Amy noticed how high pitched her voice was. She had the worst poker face.

Rosa just rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

Once they got to the scene, the team got to work. The Sarge assigned Jake and Amy to door duty. Ugh. Amy hated door duty. But at least Jake was her partner. Maybe they can finally discuss the kiss.

She could feel Jake’s eyes searching her as she knocked on the first door. The woman who answered it didn’t see or hear anything, but started to intensely flirt with Jake. “Hi,” the lady said, moving slightly forward to reveal cleavage. “What was your name again, detective?” she asked seductively. Jake turned bright red. Amy was furious (and jealous? Amy Santiago does not get jealous. Or maybe she does.) 

“Thank you for your help, Ma’am,” Amy hissed as she dragged Jake away. 

It was now or never. 

Jake knocked on the next door. Amy took a deep breath. “Hey Jake. About yesterday. Um, the kiss was-“

Jake drew his gun. “Hold that thought, Amy. NYPD, you’re under arrest!” Jake shouted as he tackled their suspect to the ground.

As Amy held her service weapon to back Jake up, she couldn’t help thinking that this suspect was not only a murderer, but also a stupid cock-blocking son-of-a-bitch. Amy wasn’t sure which was worse in this moment.

 

**IV. Interrogation Room- same afternoon**

Jake loved (what? No. Liked. Definitely liked. Shut up, brain.) watching Amy interrogate perps. He was standing behind the glass, admiring the commanding way she was leaning over the table, barking out questions to the murder suspect. (Jake would never admit that he was actually admiring the way her hair fell down her back, coming loose from its ponytail. The way her shirt hugged her shoulders, and how her butt looked in those pants…) “Stop it, Jake,” he thought as he tried valiantly to pay attention to the interrogation. Sgt. Jeffords was in the room with Amy, letting her have control. Even he looked intimidated by her.

After getting the information they needed, an officer took the suspect away to holding. Jake pushed the intercom button. “Detective Santiago, can you please come into the room? I need some more info from you.” 

The door flew open, and Amy entered, door slamming behind her. “Yes, Detective Peralta?” she asked playfully, a gleam in her eye. Jake gulped.

“Okay, first, nice job. You were downright intimidating. Title of your sex tape (what? Jake thought). Secondly, we really need to talk about yesterday.” He moved closer to Amy. “I can’t stop-“ Jake was cut off by Rosa walking into the room. “The Captain needs the paperwork from today right away.” 

Jake shot Rosa a death glare. She glared back at him. Jake cowered.

“Hold that thought, Jake,” Amy said as she sashayed out of the room.

Damn you, Rosa. Damn you.

 

**V. The Elevator- Later that night**

Processing paperwork for the murder case took hours. Jake and Amy sat at their desks, focused only on paperwork (even though Amy admits she kept looking up at him, noticing how his face crinkled up when he was in deep concentration.) 

She finally finished, and looked up, seeing Jake glancing at her. “All finished?” he asked, eyes glinting with wonder. Amy thought she could get used to that look.

“Yes. Finally. Should we go?” 

They gathered their things, and headed towards the elevator. Once it arrived, they stepped in, and Amy turned towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked surprised, but pleased. “I’ve been trying to talk to you all day. What a day, right? So, listen, about-“

The door dinged and opened, revealing five patrol officers ready to get home. Amy took her hand off of Jake’s shoulder, and he immediately missed it. “Hold that thought,” he mouthed to her silently. They arrived in the lobby, and Jake looked at her. “I have some errands to run, so I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked, longingly. The parking lot was way too busy for a private conversation. 

“Sure,” said Amy, disappointment dripping in her voice. Jake walked towards the subway, leaving Amy to stare at the back of his head.

Stupid elevator stopping at stupid floors to let people get home, Amy thought.

 

**I. Amy’s apartment- 10pm**

Amy was restless. She paced her apartment, thinking about the day. Was Jake thinking about her? Why had the universe conspired against them today? Is it a sign?

There was a knock on her door. Amy figured it could only be one person at this time of night.

She opened the door to find Jake standing there, sheepish grin on his face and a bag with take-out in his hand. 

“I brought you pierogies.” He looked nervous.

Amy stepped back, gesturing for him to come in. 

They stood there in silence, staring into each other’s eyes.

Jake broke the silence. “Ames (There he goes again with the nickname that makes my heart flutter, thought Amy) I’ve needed to talk to you all day. So here goes nothing. That kiss yesterday was spontaneous, but real. Very real. I’ve been wanting to ask you out for ages, and something came over me in the evidence lockup. I understand if it’s not what you want, but know that I am an option-“

He was cut off by her finger on his lips. “Hold that thought, Jake,” she whispered as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, pulling him close to her. He responded with enthusiasm. 

Maybe they didn’t need to talk after all.


End file.
